


Primitive human eyes

by CanCan_jpg (TrashCan_Inc)



Category: DC Comics, DC Young Animal, Shade the Changing Girl
Genre: Drabble, Gen, introspective, tw for some sort of emotional self-hate maybe? Bodily dysphoria?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan_Inc/pseuds/CanCan_jpg
Summary: Shade is still getting the hang of this human body. Possession’s never easy.





	Primitive human eyes

“AAAAH”

A bang and a crash and a clank, primitive human eyes unable to see in the dark, regrettably un-primitive human sense perception working all too well.

A pile of clothing that was on a chair, meant to be returned to the store for a refund the next day, fell on her. Arms flailed out trying to protect The Body from hitting table corners. There was pain. Boyer had a mild swimming injury, she only occasionally noticed. Shade wondered if she’d bothered telling her parents or a doctor. Or if any of them cared.

So much for that midnight glass of milk she planned on getting.

She had been too uncomfortable to sleep. Her hair, or that of this body she was possessing, was a greasy mess, she had no idea how to make these human hand muscles work to clean it properly. Her skin was doing... something. Her ears were ringing, her shoulder ached, her head was throbbing, and her emotions were all but mush.

She’d already burned all her bridges back home, and Boyer’s were still bathed in deep red flames.

And as Boyer’s parents came downstairs to inspect the noise, Shade wondered, if given the chance, how many people would gladly return their bodies to a factory, to be replaced with a better-functioning model. Or a refund.


End file.
